This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Pulse oximetry is a non-invasive method of monitoring the percentage of hemoglobin (hereinafter “Hb”) that is saturated with oxygen. A pulse oximeter may include of a pheripheral probe linked to a monitor that may be microprocessor controlled. The probe may be placed on a peripheral part of the body such as a digit (e.g., one finger or toe), ear lobe or nose. Within the probe, there are typically two light emitting diodes (LEDs), one in the visible red spectrum (e.g., 660 nm) and the other in the infrared spectrum (e.g., 940 nm). Using a transmission type sensor, these two beams of light pass through tissue to a photodetector. During passage through tissue, some light is absorbed by blood and soft tissue depending on the concentration of Hb. The amount of light absorption at each light wavelength depends on the degree of oxygenation of Hb within the tissue. By calculating the light absorption at the two wavelengths, the microprocessor of the monitor may compute the proportion of oxygenated Hb. A microprocessor of an oximeter may average oxygen saturation values over five to twenty seconds. The pulse rate may also be calculated from the number of LED cycles between successive pulsatile signals and averaged over a similar variable period of time, depending on the particular oximeter. A monitor may display the percentage of oxygen saturated Hb together with an audible signal for each pulse beat, a calculated heart rate, and in some monitors, a graphical display of the blood flow past the probe. User programmable audible alarms may also be provided.
From the proportions of light absorbed at each light wavelength, the microprocessor may calculate an estimation of the patient's SpO2 level. The monitor may then display the oxygen saturation digitally as a percentage and/or audibly as a tone of varying pitch.
Reflection pulse oximetry uses reflected, rather than transmitted, light on a single-sided sensor. It can therefore be used proximally anatomically, e.g., on the forehead or bowel, although it may be difficult to secure. Other than using specific reflection spectra, the principles are generally the same as for transmission oximetry.
Oximeters may be calibrated during manufacture and may automatically check internal circuits when turned on. Oximeters may be accurate in the range of oxygen saturations of about 70% to 100% (+/ −2%), but may be less accurate under 70%. The pitch of the audible pulse signal may fall in reducing values of saturation. The size of the pulse wave (related to flow) may be displayed graphically. Some models automatically increase the gain of the display when the flow decreases, but in these models, the display may prove misleading. The alarms usually respond to a slow or fast pulse rate or an oxygen saturation below 90%. At this level, there may be a 30 marked fall in PaO2 representing serious hypoxia.